


Misconceptions

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot of misconceptions when it comes to angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

Gabriel was torn between being irked and wildly turned on. Apparently the Winchesters bought into the whole angels were pure and sexless, prone to falling at the mere hint of a lustful thought. Gabriel blamed Castiel for most of this misconception with his longing looks at Dean, and lack of just jumping the human. He blames Anna for the rest for telling Dean that some of the main benefits of being human was sex and chocolate.

The Winchesters had gotten used to either him or Castiel just popping up at random times, despite Dean and Sam's best efforts to get them to give the brothers some kind of warning. Now, they thought nothing of wandering out of the bathroom stark naked or stripping down in front of Gabriel and Castiel. Castiel's eyes were practically glued to Dean the moment Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head or unzipped his pants. It was enough to drive Gabriel to pull out his feathers over Castiel's longing looks.

On the other hand , Gabriel wouldn't get quite the show if Sam realized angels were far from sexless. Right now Gabriel lounged back on Sam's bed as Sam wandered out of the bathroom, so fresh from a shower that water droplets still beaded his skin. He had a thin, damp towel wrapped around his waist that clung to a really nice ass. The towel slipped as Sam started to riffle through his duffle bag in search of clean clothes, flashing Gabriel a lovely expanse of skin.

Sam did a sniff test of his clothes oblivious to Gabriel watching him, even though he could hear Gabriel knocking his boots together, partly out of boredom. Finding clean clothes, Sam let the towel drop as he reached for his underwear.

Gabriel stared, soaking up the sight before him. The man was proportional all over including the flaccid penis hanging between his thighs. Heat spilled through Gabriel as he imagined that cock splitting him open. He popped open the button on his jeans and undid the zipper.

Pulling himself free, Gabriel licked his palm and started to stroke himself. He pictured himself kneeling over Sam as he slowly slid down on Sam's cock, feeling it stretch him open in the best way. His penis hardened even more, start to leak as Sam slid jeans up over that firm ass and did them up. Gabriel bit his lip, thumb running over the head of his shaft and spreading the pre come there down his length.

Muscles flexed and flowed from the movement of Sam's hands doing up the jeans before reaching for a shirt. Gabriel mouth watered at the thought of tasting all that skin, of feeling Sam slick with sweat writhing under Gabriel. Of Sam on his stomach, legs spread wide, Gabriel's cock plunging into him over and over again.

Gabriel's hand sped up, breath growing ragged. He could feel his balls tightened as he kept his eyes on Sam dressing just feet away from him. A groan escaped him, causing Sam to turn around just as Gabriel came.

He locked eyes with Sam as his come spilled sticky and wet over his hands. The shocked expression on Sam's face had Gabriel chuckling weakly as he slumped back down on the bed, cock softening against his thigh.

Gabriel lifted his come covered hand to his mouth and licked it, enjoying the opened mouth, wide eyed look Sam had.

"So, you know how Castiel told you the bible was filled with a lot of inaccuracies?" Sam nodded, eyes flickering from Gabriel's mouth to his limp cock hanging out of his jeans. "Well, the whole thing about angels being pure and sexless also happens to be a bit of an exaggeration."


End file.
